Hammer House of Horror/Season 1
Hammer House of Horror was a weekly television series broadcast on the BBC in the United Kingdom from April to December of 1980. Thirteen one-hour episodes of the series were produced. The series did not feature a recurring cast, and each episode was a self-contained mini-movie chronicling tales of the macabre. The series was marked by a sense of dark irony, its haunting title music, and the intermingling of horror with the commonplace. A sequel series, Hammer House of Mystery & Suspense began production in 1984. Episodes Crew Production * David Reid - Executive producer * Brian Lawrence - Executive producer * Roy Skeggs - Producer Directors * Alan Gibson * Don Leaver * Francis Megahy * Peter Sasdy * Robert Young * Tom Clegg Writers * Bernie Cooper * David Lloyd * Don Shaw * Francis Essex * Francis Megahy * John Elder * Murray Smith * Ranald Graham Actors * Adrian Mann * Andrew Pariss * Angela Bruce * Anna Perry * Annie Dyson * Anthony Brown * Anthony Valentine * Barry Stanton * Barry Stokes * Brian Cox * Brian Croucher * Celia Gregory * Charles Pemberton * Christopher Cazenove * Conrad Phillips * Corinna Reardon * Crispin Gillbard * Daniel Kipling * David Healey * Daniel Payne * Diana Adderley * Diana Dors * Elaine Donnelly * Ellis Dale * Emma Ridley * Emrys James * Frances Cuka * Gareth Thomas * Gary Waldhorn * George Tovey * Georgina Hale * Jacob Witkin * James Duggan * Janet Clare Fielding * Jeff Rawle * Jeffry Wickham * Jo Warne * Joanne White * Jonathan Kent * Kathryn Leigh Scott * Lee Richards * Leigh Lawson * Marilyn Finlay * Marius Goring * Matthew Dorman * Matthew Long * Michael Culver * Michael Deeks * Michael Stock * Max Mason * Mia Nadasi * Milton Johns * Morgan Sheppard * Nicholas Ball * Natalie Payne * Patricia Maynard * Peter Birrel * Peter Cartwright * Peter Cushing * Peter McEnery * Pierce Brosnan * Rachel Davies * Richard Wren * Robert Urquhart * Robin Browne * Sarah Keller * Siân Phillips * Simon MacCorkindale * Sophie Kind * Stanley Lebor * Suzanne Danielle * Terry Kinsella * Una Brandon-Jones * Victoria Wood * Wilhelmina Green Notes & Trivia Home video See also External Links ---- Category:Hammer House of Horror/Pages Category:Brian Lawrence Category:David Reid Category:Roy Skeggs Category:Tom Clegg Category:David Lloyd Category:Alan Gibson Category:Murray Smith Category:Francis Essex Category:Robert Young Category:Bernie Cooper Category:Francis Megahy Category:Don Leaver Category:Don Shaw Category:Peter Sasdy Category:Anthony Hinds Category:Nicholas Ball Category:Rachel Davies (I) Category:Brian Croucher Category:Patricia Maynard Category:Milton Johns Category:Emma Ridley Category:Joanne White Category:George Tovey Category:Una Brandon-Jones Category:Jo Warne Category:Sarah Keller Category:Max Mason Category:Anna Perry Category:Marilyn Finlay Category:Leigh Lawson Category:Angela Bruce Category:Marius Goring Category:Frances Cuka Category:David Healy Category:Michael Culver Category:Michael Deeks Category:Jeff Rawle Category:Janet Fielding Category:Michael Stock Category:Lee Richards Category:Andrew Pariss Category:Charles Pemberton Category:Peter Cushing Category:Brian Cox Category:Elaine Donnelly Category:Anthony Carrick Category:Robin Browne Category:Terry Kinsella Category:Christopher Cazenove Category:Celia Gregory Category:Diana Dors Category:Robert Urquhart Category:Jacob Witkin Category:Adrian Mann Category:Victoria Wood Category:Sophie Kind Category:Matthew Dorman Category:Wilhelmina Green Category:Corinna Reardon Category:Daniel Payne Category:Natalie Payne Category:Daniel Kipling Category:Anna Calder-Marshall Category:Gary Raymond Category:Paul Hawkins Category:Pauline Delaney Category:Philip Latham Category:Jenny Laird Category:William Moore Category:Jeremy Longhurst Category:Brenda Cowling Category:Mike Savage Category:Malcolm Hayes Category:Kathryn Leigh Scott Category:Simon MacCorkindale Category:Gareth Thomas Category:Mia Nadasi Category:Stanley Lebor Category:Anthony Valentine Category:Suzanne Danielle Category:Sian Phillips Category:Barry Stanton Category:Jonathan Kent Category:Ellis Dale Category:Gary Waldhorn Category:William Morgan Sheppard Category:Barry Stokes Category:Pierce Brosnan Category:Richard Wren Category:Diane Adderley Category:Peter McEnery Category:Georgina Hale Category:Emrys James Category:Antony Brown Category:Conrad Phillips Category:Peter Birrel Category:James Duggan Category:Andy Bradford Category:James Curran Category:Peter Cartwright Category:Anne Dyson Category:Crispin Gillbard